Morning Ritual
by Val-Creative
Summary: Rakan fought back a mortified blush rising up his cheeks…as well as the impulse to swat at him with his spatula. Chigusa/Rakan. Early manga chapters. Oneshot-drabbly.


_Morning Ritual_

_We only have minus twenty stories for this fanfiction section!? UTTER MADNESS. This must be fixed. More than happy to help! Plenty of **Rakan/Chigusa** to spare in this story. Comments appreciated! Thanks!_

_Silver Diamond belongs to the artist Shiho Sugiura…and I want to play in their brain forever…_

* * *

.

.

Rakan Sawa used to think he could maintain a normal life. "Used to" — is the key phrase to apply in this situation. "Situation" — when he agreed to house two strange men from another world that suddenly appeared in the backyard.

They were amusing and considerate strange men… at the very least…

It had been a few collective days since their arrival, and as to be expected — Rakan was trying to sort his more difficult stresses over cooking a large breakfast for himself and his guests. It had not helped that first thing in the morning he had stubbed his big toe on the rock-hard lump in the futon right beside his bed (_painfully, and based on the mop of dark hair peeking from the rumpled blankets, it must have been Chigusa_). So… he was anxiously drumming his fingers over the kitchen countertop, working with his plastic kitchenware, and occasionally taking a moment to reprimand the golden-colored snake slithering too closely to the oven top's open flame.

_"This burning creature is challenging me to a duel!"_ Koh cried, flicking its forked tongue between its venomous, pearly pale fangs,_ "Let me fight it— I will show it who its master is!"_

Before Rakan could protest, someone behind him spoke patiently, "For the last time, it is not a creature," and a pair of strong, burly arms slipped around the teenager's waist. Chigusa pressed himself against Rakan's back, smiling pleasantly even as the other boy stiffened in his grasp. "And good morning to you, Rakan."

He fought back a mortified blush rising up his cheeks… as well as the impulse to swat at him with his spatula.

"Must you?" Rakan mumbled, embarrassed as the dark-haired man chuckled but did not move. Admittedly, they fit each other rather smoothly… and the kitchen _had_ been slightly colder then Rakan's agreeable standards… and Chigusa _was _warm from an intensely deep sleep. Rakan tried distracting himself with the cooking again.

_'…two more eggs… don't know how much bacon I have left to feed them… and WHY is he breathing on my NECK.?.!'_

The man who claimed to be "half plant" was now yawning softly into Rakan's tan hair. A small shudder went up the boy's spine (thankfully unnoticed) and goose bumps tightened his forearms (thankfully hidden).

"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" Koh screamed towards the doorway of the kitchen, forgetting about the oven top and wiggling excitably down out of the room. "THERE IS SEXUAL HARRASSMENT IN HERE, NARUSHIGE!"

At the sound of the snake's shrill screams, the teenager jerked his head in the direction — realizing when it had been too late that he had left his neck exposed over his pajama top. Rakan squawked when his companion leaned down to touch his cool nose to the junction of Rakan's ear and throat, sniffing once. "_What ARE_—!?"

"You smell like soil… and the flowers… and the food…" Chigusa whispered matter-of-factly against his skin, his lips skimming upwards towards the boy's earlobe and sky-rocketing raw shivers through him. With mounting horror, Rakan began to realize that the blood in his cheeks was beginning to follow gravity's rule — and gathering in his lower regions. There was gentle and purposeful movement from the man's robe-clad body, refusing to pull away from him —_and he was ONLY wearing that robe too_!

Pushing that fact away, Rakan forcefully untangled Chigusa's arms from him, glaring. "If you want to help with breakfast, go wake up the other guy… and tell the snake to stop yelling…" He was about to go back to the now blackened omelets and hesitated when Chigusa stared at him blankly. "What now?"

Looking a bit timid doing so, Chigusa slowly cupped Rakan's bemused face with both of his roughened palms and kissed him full on the mouth with obvious aggression. The spatula dropped clattering to the tile floor immediately as Rakan's hands curled unconsciously into the front of his companion's green robe. _Gods_… _but_ _this was… nice…_

Chigusa answered his gob-smacked expression, fixing his grandfather's glasses with a smile. "The television said that when you liked someone…you should… _keeesh_ them…" He seemed unsure about the pronunciation.

"Stop watching the television," Rakan said, feeling a bit lightheaded, his tongue dry, and shut his gray eyes in exasperation. '_Why had that felt so good?'_

"And please go wake Narushige-san."

"Okay, Rakan."

As Chigusa padded out obediently without looking back, Rakan switched off the burners, and he frowned slightly at the smoldering black and bubbling eggs… as if they had been the cause of his misfortune…

_This wouldn't be the last of strange mornings, will it…?_

__.

.

* * *

**_END._**


End file.
